This invention relates to a hinge for doors of electrical household appliances.
More specifically, this invention relates to a hinge for doors of recessed electric household appliances equipped with slidable front panels.
In recessed electrical household appliances, that is to say, integrated in modern modular kitchens, it is now typically common practice to provide decorative panels covering the actual doors of the electric household appliances, these panels having the same finish as the rest of the kitchen furniture.
In this way, the overall appearance of the kitchen is overall more uniform, eliminating those discontinuities in appearance which might consist of the parts in view of dishwashers, refrigerators, washing machines and the like.
More specifically, in the case of dishwashers, for which advantageously the hinge according to this invention is intended, doors have been developed containing the control means on the top of the door, so as not to form any obstruction on the front and therefore allow the placing of a decorative front panel which is exactly the same as that of a relative item of containing furniture.
However, a problem has arisen when in the design of the kitchen furniture the height of the lower base has been increasingly reduced, which is located, precisely, under the various elements making up the kitchen.
In order to transmit, basically, an idea of continuity between the floor and the pieces of furniture which rise from this, many designers have in effect designed solutions for kitchens which eliminate or in any case considerably reduce the extension in height of the base of the modular kitchen furniture, so as to transmit, basically, an idea of continuity between the floor and the pieces of furniture which rise from this.
Whilst, on the one hand, eliminating the base has without doubt resulted in benefits in terms of appearance, on the other hand it has created not insignificant difficulties in opening, for example, dishwashers.
Assuming, in effect, a decorative panel fixed to the door of the dishwasher, if, when the machine is closed, it extends substantially as far as the floor (having eliminated the lower base), opening the door would be prevented by the jamming of the panel itself against the floor.
To overcome this drawback, numerous manufacturers have developed slidable coupling systems between the decorative front panel and the door, also forming special kinematic connections which are able to make the decorative panel slide upwards when the door is opened, thus preventing any interference with the floor.
However, whilst the main problem may be said to be in practice resolved, in reality the above-mentioned kinematic coupling and connecting systems have resulted in a greater complexity in the assembly of the panels on the electric household appliances as well as significant additional costs.
In fact, prior art systems have considerable complexities, both in terms of construction and assembly.